explodingtntfandomcom-20200222-history
If ExplodingTNT Took Over Minecraft
If ExplodingTNT Took Over Minecraft is an ExplodingTNT video. Initially released around mid-2015, it was reuploaded on August 3, 2016, which is when the video's current edition dates to. The video details what would occur if ExplodingTNT became Minecraft's new owner. Description ExplodingTNT is known for being an attractive mouse and nothing else. So what if he became owner of Minecraft? What could possibly go wrong? Minecraft would be so much fun! Plot ExplodingTNT and Failboat decide to watch TV. On TV, an announcer reports that Notch has left Mojang to try to woo a squid, while Jeb has died of heartbreak, possibly over seeing Notch in a relationship with someone else. Later, ExplodingTNT and Failboat enter the Mojang office to find it empty, exciting ExplodingTNT, who proceeds to take over Minecraft, turning the office's walls and floors into TNT as he proclaims himself Minecraft's new owner. As Minecraft's new owner, ExplodingTNT starts by changing the default skin to be his own. The scene cuts to a group of players with ExplodingTNT's new default skin enjoying themselves, only to be interrupted by a player with a different skin. The differently-skinned player proceeds to announce that the other players are ugly, causing a staring match that abruptly ends when the ExplodingTNT players self-destruct, causing giant explosions. Next, ExplodingTNT corrupts everyones' speech so that everyone speaks in leetspeak, which ExplodingTNT says has made them all "like him" due to giving them the "spelling disease". Failboat proceeds to warn ExplodingTNT of going too far, reminding him of the previous time he switched places with Notch and asking ExplodingTNT to make himself likable. This prompts ExplodingTNT to add pizza, which is an immediate hit; when BaconCrafter encounters a slice of pizza, after staring at it intently, he and many default-skinned players run around tossing pizza and talking about how amazing the update is (before one of the players surreptitiously kills BaconCrafter for not wearing the default skin). ExplodingTNT proceeds to build an ExplodingTNT amusement park, filled with cheese and explosions. Many players are then seen enjoying it (despite the fact that many of them die in the numerous explosions) and even Pink Sheep is seen at the park having fun. However, Failboat takes this opportunity to dramatically ask if he can have ExplodingTNT's YouTube channel now that ExplodingTNT owns Minecraft. ExplodingTNT agrees to let Failboat have his channel, saying that owning Minecraft is enough. ExplodingTNT decides to make a mob dedicated to Notch, but this backfires when Pink Notch—a Pink Sheep reskin with a stretched Notch face—runs in. ExplodingTNT is shocked, and Pink Notch tells ExplodingTNT to die to Pink Notch and its "hideous friends". ExplodingTNT is then squashed to death by the Pink Notch mob, leaving a tearful ExplodingTNT to respawn at his own house. With everything having gone wrong, ExplodingTNT seeks solace in his home, but finds it full of lava and signs saying that everyone hates ExplodingTNT for "making videos about boats". Failboat, fenced in a corner by cobwebs, screams loudly, ending the video (save for a card stating that the takeover would not work well). Category:Videos